


Fever!

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, persona 4 dancing all night - Freeform, yosuke is really hot in his p4dan outfit okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the instant he'd seen Yosuke in his LMB stage outfit, Yu had wanted to help him get out of it as quickly as possible. Preferrably while he was pressed up against something flat, like a wall, or a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that Dancing All Night fic I said I was working on. I mean, there's not that much to it, but hey, here it is. I can't be the only one that thinks that Yosuke's costume is really hot, right?

It was late, and Yu Narukami was exhausted. No, exhausted was putting it mildly, actually. There wasn't really a word severe enough for the amount of tired that Yu was feeling at the moment, after having spent an indeterminable amount of time in another world, rescuing pop stars and fighting Shadows with the power of dance (of all things). Exhausted didn't quite cover the bone deep weariness that had seeped into him as the seemingly endless night had stretched on and, apparently, several days passed in the normal world. On top of literally saving the lives of thousands of people and preventing a catastrophe through the improbable means of a group dance battle with a _literal god_ , he'd still ended up as a backup dancer as Kanami brought the Love Meets Bonds festival to a close. After all of that there had _still_ been the after-party. By the time Ochimizu had determined that they could leave they all looked and felt so tired that Takura Productions decided to just foot the bill for four rooms at a nearby hotel. The plan that they had concocted before the LMB festival was for the group to split up and stay with either Rise, Naoto, or at the Narukami residence. None of them lived even remotely nearby though, and nobody was in any condition to be getting on a train this late at night, even for a quick ten to fifteen minute commute. Dojima had literally carried a sleeping Nanako most of the way to the hotel and informed them in his most intimidating voice that he didn't care where they slept as long as they were _quiet_. Then, he'd shut the hotel room door in their faces with a mutter of "good night".

At another time, in another situation where Yu was less exhausted and _hadn't_ just spent months away from his boyfriend, he might have been a little more diplomatic. He might have played along when Rise suggested that the two of them share a room for the night. He might have indulged Teddie when he tried to hog him all to himself. He might have even gone along with Yukiko's idea of all of them staying in one hotel room, despite there being two other perfectly good ones. This night, though, he wasn't in the mood. He wordlessly took one of the key cards from Rise, grabbed Yosuke's hand, and pulled his stunned boyfriend away from his equally stunned friends.

From the instant he'd seen Yosuke in his LMB stage outfit, Yu had wanted to help him get out of it as quickly as possible. Preferrably while he was pressed up against something flat, like a wall, or a bed. That outfit _did things_ to Yu. As clumsy and awkward as he was, Yosuke also _really_ knew how to wear his clothes. And he was really hot. That probably had more than a lot to do with it. The costume wasn't fancy or anything... none of them were, really, aside from Rise's... but still. It was designed to look like the Yasogami uniform, but with modifications to make it easier to dance in, naturally, and Yosuke had always looked good in the school uniform. Yu just wanted to push that ridiculous orange shirt up to his collarbones and show him the _real_ meaning of the word "Fever"...

Unfortunately, circumstances had hindered him - namely, the fact that they had been ludicrously busy getting ready for the festival. Between school, homework, his part-time job and dance lessons with Rise and Naoto, he had barely had time for more than a quick text conversation or a quick call to _anyone_ , let alone the person he wanted to be talking to the _most_. Combine that with the fact that Yu's normal monthly visits to Inaba were out of the question, and Yu was rapidly starting to get frustrated. Phone sex was only going to get him so far, and he worked _hard_ to be able to get on that train bound for Inaba every third week of the month. He studied constantly and made sure he got perfect grades, not necessarily because he cared about school (after all, it wasn't Yasogami), but more so that his parents had no reason to complain when he visited Inaba. Train tickets weren't cheap, either, hence the part-time job. It had been worth it, though, just to see the smile on his partner's face when he stepped off of the train.

It had been so easy, before, when Yu was still living in Inaba. One of them could sleep over at the other's house and pass it off as 'studying' - and occasionally they actually _did_ study. The long, cold weeks when Dojima and Nanako were both in the hospital had seen Yosuke over at Yu's house almost every night. On days off they could sneak off to the more deserted parts of the Samegawa, or to the cliffside overlooking the small town, or take the train to the city and hang out. It had been so easy then. Yu had tried to convince his parents to let him stay in Inaba for his third year of high school, he really had, but they had insisted that he should graduate from a 'prestigious' high school. Yasogami High wasn't good enough. Inaba wasn't good enough for them, though they certainly hadn't thought so when they'd made the decision to send him out there for his _second_ year.

But now, finally, _finally_ , Yu was alone with Yosuke. There were no Shadows to defeat, the concert was over, and neither of them had anywhere else to be. The instant the hotel door closed behind them he had Yosuke pinned to it and was kissing him, needily and thoroughly and with tongue.

"I missed you too, partner," Yosuke chuckled, once they had stopped kissing to gasp in air. Yu just buried his face in the side of Yosuke's neck with a groan.

"I've wanted you so bad. All day," he said, voice muffled by the yellow scarf Yosuke was wearing. He slid a knee between his boyfriend's legs for emphasis, and Yosuke's breath hitched.

"W-well you've got me now," he replied. Yu kissed him again, smirking when he felt Yosuke start to grind against his knee, already hard. As soon as Yu pulled back again to catch his breath Yosuke pushed him back, moving away from the door with a push of his shoulders. He reached up and started unrolling his sleeves to pull off his uniform jacket. Yu followed suit, catching Yosuke's hands just as he was about to pull the orange shirt off. Yosuke looked at him in confusion, and he just let a wicked grin spread across his face, pulling Yosuke with him further into the room and practically throwing him onto the bed.

"I've wanted to help you get out of this costume for a while now," Yu breathed, leaning over to push the orange shirt all the way up Yosuke's torso, just like he'd been wanting to. "You look good in it. Your dancing was so hot, partner." Yosuke gasped, hips twitching up involuntarily at the word 'partner'.

"Fuck, same here," Yosuke groaned as Yu's hands moved down his chest, drawing down across his stomach to the button on his pants. Normally, Yu would take his time, teasing Yosuke slowly and carefully to full arousal, making him wait. Today was different, and Yosuke could tell. "You looked so good on stage, it was so hard not to get all hot and bothered."

"Heh, hard," Yu replied, unbuttoning his pants and dragging the fly down. Yosuke grinned back and obediently lifted his hips, letting Yu tug off his pants and underwear in one fell swoop. He sat up and tried to go for Yu's pants but Yu caught his hands by the wrists and tugged him forward into a kiss, shoving him again and letting him fall back onto the bed. He was out of his pants moments later, stepping out of his shoes and socks as well and dragging Yosuke's off too, leaving them both completely naked from the waist down. Yosuke pushed himself up on his elbows with a laugh.

"Eager much tonight, partner?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for months," Yu replied, hands resting on Yosuke's knees. "Forgive me if I'm a little impatient." With that he pushed Yosuke's knees further apart, kneeling between them. Yosuke sucked in a breath in anticipation as Yu fished around in the pockets of his pants, which were on the floor right beside him. He had thought ahead and tucked a couple of condoms into his pockets before getting on the train to come to Takura Productions and meet everyone from Inaba, before all of the Shadow business had really started. Now he was praising his own intuition.

One hand closed around the base of Yosuke's cock, making the other boy groan. The other went to his own mouth, where he quickly slicked up two fingers with saliva. It wasn't ideal, but Yu didn't want to stop to fumble around the hotel room looking for lotion, and from the way Yosuke grabbed the bed in anticipation neither did he. The condoms were lubricated, anyway, so at least there was that. As soon as Yu was done slicking up his fingers he moved his head up and closed his mouth around the head of Yosuke's cock. He used his other hand to firmly but gently push Yosuke's legs further apart, finding his ass and pressing fingers inside. Yosuke gasped and Yu looked up, locking their lust-filled gazes as he began to suck, slowly moving his fingers in and out of Yosuke. On another night, Yu might drag this part out too, gently and carefully teasing Yosuke all the way to the edge of orgasm before pulling him back from the brink just in the nick of time, only to do it again. This night all Yu wanted was _hard_ and _fast_ , and it seemed like Yosuke was all for it, or at least he wasn't complaining about the pace. Yu was bobbing and licking and sucking as he worked his fingers in and out, and all Yosuke could do was pant and groan in response. Yu curled his fingers upward and Yosuke cried out and let himself fall completely back onto the bed, back arching, and only the hand around the base of his cock kept him from thrusting up into Yu's mouth. Yu pulled off of him with a smug smirk.

"Ready, Yosuke?" he asked. He repeated the curling motion with another thrust of his fingers, and Yosuke's hips twitched upward again.

"Aaah, partner, I...ngh...just," Yosuke gasped as Yu kept up the pressure on his prostate. "Just fuck me already, I can't, I-" Yu moaned in response to Yosuke's pleas, withdrawing both hands from his trembling body. He made quick work of the condom and stood up, grabbing Yosuke by the thighs and lifting his lower half slightly off of the bed. Yosuke's legs wrapped around his hips by instinct and he quickly guided his hardness to Yosuke's entrance, pushing inside with a hard thrust. Yosuke gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, hands closing over fistfuls of sheets, and he _whimpered_. Yu stopped immediately, already almost buried to the hilt inside him.

"You okay?" he asked. God, Yosuke was _tight_ and talking was so _difficult_.

"Y-yeah, just gimme a second," Yosuke managed to grit out, taking a deep breath in through his nose and slowly exhaling. His grip slowly slackened, and his features relaxed.

"Did I go too fast?" Yu asked, starting to feel a little guilty. Yosuke cracked open his eyes and gave him a flirty little grin.

"I had to calm down for a second, or I was gonna come right away," he explained. Yu looked dubious. "I'm fine, partner, so move." Yu did, starting out slow and cautious, but after a few gentle thrusts Yosuke made a frustrated noise, bracing his shoulders back against the bed and moving his hips up to meet one of Yu's thrusts.

"Y-yosuke..." Yu choked out.

"I said I'm fine. You're not gonna _break me_ or anything," Yosuke replied, repeating the motion with a satisfied smirk. Yu returned the look and slid his grip from Yosuke's thighs to his hips, bracing himself with his feet a little further apart, and started to thrust much harder. The effect was instantaneous, Yosuke's back arching again as he gave a startled groan.

"Fuck, partner, _partner_ , a-aaah..." he gasped. In no time Yu was pounding him as hard as he could, and Yosuke's cries only got louder.

Yu could always tell when Yosuke started to get close, because would say absolutely _filthy_ things, things that he had been extremely embarrassed by after their first few times together.

"Fuck, your cock feels so good, I, _nngh_ , I love having you inside me partner...hah, a-aaah, _I missed you so much_..." he babbled. Yu had no idea how he could be so articulate while getting fucked so hard. Yu could barely remember how to breathe, let alone form words. All he could do was grip Yosuke's hips and keep up the relentless pace, feeling his climax start to hit him around the same time the stream of profanities from Yosuke's mouth changed to a mantra of "yes _yes_ right there partner don't stop _don'tstopdon'tstop_ -"

They ended up laying side-by-side on the bed, basking in the afterglow as they both fought to catch their breath. Yu couldn't help but grin when Yosuke rolled toward him, resting his cheek on his shoulder and stretching his limbs over his body. They were both still wearing their under shirts, and Yosuke somehow still had his gloves and scarf on. Yu just sighed in contentment, pulling him closer.

"I guess those dance lessons paid off in more ways than one, huh?" Yosuke finally said, grinning against Yu's shoulder. Yu just raised a hand to stroke through Yosuke's hair.

"It was a miracle I was able to keep my hands to myself all day," Yu replied. Yosuke chuckled in response. Things were quiet for a few moments, Yosuke draped over Yu while Yu petted his hair. Finally, Yu spoke up.

"We should probably get _under_ the sheets to sleep," he finally said, halting his petting motion to nudge Yosuke gently in the shoulder. "And we should probably finish getting undressed."

"But that means we have to _move_ ," Yosuke grumbled. He very pointedly didn't budge an inch.

"Yosuke," Yu replied, his voice stern. Yosuke just groaned in response. "Yosuke...come on..." he tried again, fondness creeping into his voice even though he tried to keep it serious. Yosuke finally sighed.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, pushing himself up and standing up on wobbly legs. They both had the good sense to wash up and at least pull on their underwear to sleep, and soon enough they were settling into the bed.

"You know," Yosuke started, turning to face Yu with a sleepy grin. "I really love you a lot, Yu." Yu reached out to cup the side of his face, stroking his thumb across one faintly red cheek.

"I love you too, Yosuke," he replied. They shared a genuine, happy smile, and shortly after they were both fast asleep. In the morning they would have to deal with Teddie pouting that he hadn't gotten to spend the night with "sensei", with Kanji and Naoto both pointedly unable to look at either of them, with Rise and Chie catcalling them, with Yukiko lecturing Yu about how rude it had been to just drag Yosuke away without a word. After that, they would have to go back to their normal (separate) lives. But for tonight they only had eachother, and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
